


The Only Way Out Is Down

by Golden4278



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Comedy, Elevator Game, Found Footage, Getting Together, Halloween, Horror, IDK spooky stuff, M/M, Protective!Shane, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, True Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden4278/pseuds/Golden4278
Summary: The Bizarre Death of Elisa Lam episode REWRITE! How would things be different if Shane had been Ryan's co-host instead of Brent?It's about to get spooky in here.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 139
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackiIDK912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiIDK912/gifts).



> I wanted to experiment with "found footage" style, so this is written from the camera's perspective. The film is unedited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFU covered this case early on, when Brent was still co-host and episodes were under ten minutes. The boys did great with what little time they had, but they left out important details, including the most fascinating theory!
> 
> Hence, a rewrite was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend no disrespect towards Elisa Lam. She was a real person with friends, family, and ambitions that ended far too soon. All of the facts regarding her case are accurate. Hopefully, her family gets closure one day.
> 
> Trigger warning for brief mentions of suicide.

The camera pans a busy Los Angeles street on a sunny day before settling on a dashboard, facing Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara in a small car with dark upholstery.

"Hey guys!" Ryan says cheerfully from behind the steering wheel. He's wearing a jean jacket over a gray shirt. "Today, we're driving to the Stay On Main, or as it was formally known, the Cecil Hotel as part of an ongoing series where I tell this guy true crime stories."

Shane waves from the passenger's seat. He's wearing glasses and a striped sweatshirt. 

"And this time, we have the privilege of actually going there because it's in LA!"

"Gotta love local murder," Shane quips.

Ryan smiles while his eyes focus on the road. "You're saying we should support our local murderers?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just sayin', if you're gonna get murdered, wouldn't it be nicer if it was, y'know, locally sourced, home grown...?"

"I guess, man," Ryan laughs. "Anyways, this place is the site of one of the most bizarre mysteries I've ever read about."

"Oooh, enticing." 

"Yeah, buckle your seat belt, big guy, because you don't know what you're in for. This case will do the opposite of calm your tits. You better hold on tight, because they're gonna go wild!"

"HAH!" Shane grabs his chest securely. "You could even call it... titillating."

Ryan wheezes. "Shut up, Shane." He parks the car. "Alright, we're here."

Shane reaches for the camera and steps out of the car. He slowly pans a rectangular brick building. It doesn't stand out from its environment. The hotel is a sickly orange-brown with gold accents. The windows on the bottom three floors have red awnings. A shaky, rusted fire escape ascends down the corner closest to the boys. On the right side, a faded mural reads:

**Hotel Cecil  
Low Daily/Weekly Rates  
700 Rooms**

It contradicts the **Stay on Main** sign over the front entrance.

"Wow. Scary," Shane deadpans.

A car door slams. The view turns to Ryan opening the trunk. "Just you wait," he retorts. "This place was the inspiration for the fifth season of _American Horror Story_. You'll see why."

"Looking forward to it," Shane replies. "Alright, time for the crime boys to get set up! Stay tuned, everybody." He turns the camera off.

* * *

The camera rotates 360 degrees to display a small hotel room with blue walls, an orange polka-dotted bed, and a blood-red chair shaped like an outstretched hand in the corner.

"Gotta say, this is pretty ugly," Shane comments while zooming in on the chair. "You said this was built in the 1920's? They've done some hardcore remodeling since then."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees. He places the camera on a dresser. It faces the boys while they sit on the edge of the bed. "I guess they wanted to distance themselves from all the shit that's happened here. This place has a shady rep."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." Ryan picks up a manila file folder and begins reading in his theory voice: "The Cecil Hotel was built in 1924 as a high-class destination for business travelers. It didn't work out. Instead, it became a hang-out for people on the fringe of society. That's because the Great Depression took over shortly after its opening. The hotel is near Skid Row, which is known for its large homeless population, sketchy businesses, and high crime rate."

"There goes the neighborhood."

"In 2011, the hotel reopened as the Stay on Main. The owners were hoping for a new start. Unfortunately, two years later, one of the most famous unsolved crimes ever occurred within its walls."

"And that's where our story begins!"

"You got it," Ryan affirms. "On January 26, 2013, 21-year-old Canadian tourist Elisa Lam checked into the Cecil Hotel-"

_"And never checked out,"_ Shane says in a spooky voice.

"Well yeah, dude, she really didn't!"

"Whoops. Now I'm just an asshole, aren't I?"

"Yup. Now, back to the story: On February 19th, eighteen days from the last time she was seen, Elisa's body was found naked and floating in a four-by-eight foot water tank on the roof."

"Yikes."

Ryan laughs darkly. "Want to know what led to her discovery?"

"Uh..."

"Hotel guests were complaining about the low water pressure."

"Uh..."

"One couple after the fact reported the water would come out black before normalizing and it had a bad taste. But get this: they didn't complain at the time... because they thought that was normal for LA."

"HAH!"

Ryan nudges him playfully. "Oooh yeah, because your Chicago water is so pure?"

"Nah, not really," Shane admits. "No, I'm laughing because who the fuck drinks black water?"

Ryan wheezes. "Oh my gosh, I didn't really think about that."

"Hmm, this water kind of looks like it has dead body parts in it. Smells like it, too. Honey, can you come taste this for me?"

Ryan mimes taking a sip from an invisible glass. "Hmm..." He swishes it around in his mouth. "Could be death water, could be LA, who's to say?"

"... Are we going to drink the water?"

"What?! No-"

"I'm going to drink the water." Shane gets up and exits the screen.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ryan runs out of view. The screen goes dark.

* * *

"Hey guys, we're back, sorry. Alright, now that Shane's done putting literally anything in his mouth-"

"Dirty." Shane shoots Ryan a wink. He blushes.

"Shut it, corpse drinker."

Shane shrugs. "I'm just saying, it tasted clean to me. And it's been what, three years? I can't believe you wouldn't drink it."

"I'm not drinking death water! Alright, seriously, we gotta focus, or we'll have to edit out tons of footage later."

"Ugh, you're right."

"I always am. Now sit." Ryan points to the spot next to him. "Stay." Shane smiles and does so.

"3... 2... 1..." Ryan mouths. Shane nods. The theory voice returns: "Another interesting piece of info comes from the hotel manager. When Elisa checked into the hotel, she was originally in a hostel-style shared room, but later was moved to her own private room due to complaints from her roommates of certain odd behavior."

"Certain odd behavior?"

"That's all it says. Pretty ambiguous, right?"

"Yeah, because as far as roommates go, odd behavior can mean anything from walking around nude to cutting hair samples from you in your sleep."

"True, true. Speaking of..." Ryan looks directly at the camera. "Fuck you, Roland."

Shane cups his hands around his mouth and yells, "BURN!"

Ryan laughs and resumes reading: "Regarding the odd behavior, it's important to mention Elisa had bipolar disorder. We don't know the specifics of her condition, but if she was in a severe manic state at the time, she could've been exhibiting symptoms like rapid speech, not sleeping, and risky or impulsive behavior. She was on four different meds to manage it."

Shane frowns. "Was she taking them as prescribed?"

"We're not sure. The toxicology report indicated she was clean of any substances. It specifically said there was no, 'acute drug or alcohol intoxication.' But does that include the medication? It's not clear. Plus, this is after she spent eighteen days decomposing in water.”

"Okay..." Shane says slowly.

"Now, let's really get into it." Ryan places the file down on the bed beside him and speaks to the camera. "The last time Elisa was seen was on surveillance footage from the hotel elevator." He pulls something up on his laptop and shows it to Shane. "You gotta see this, dude."

_The camera is located in the top corner of an elevator with tan walls and a black laminate floor. The metal doors slide open. A petite Chinese woman in a red sweater, black shorts, and sandals steps in. The film is too blurry to identify distinguishable facial features. She leans down to press the buttons._

Shane pauses the video. "Why is she getting so close?" he asks. "It's like she can't see."

"She did wear glasses, but she doesn't have them on here, so that's possible..." Ryan answers. He presses play.

_After pressing several buttons at once, Elisa peeks outside. She looks left and right before retreating back in. The film skips. Elisa is standing in the right corner with her back pressed to the wall. She squeezes her hands together tightly in front of her abdomen._

"She has to be hiding from someone..." Shane remarks.

_The film skips again. Elisa cautiously steps outside and looks both ways. After a moment, she steps to the side and then backs into the elevator. She leans down and jabs at the buttons randomly. The film skips a third time. Elisa is standing to the left, outside the doors. She crouches over and gestures wildly with her hands. Her fingers twist unnaturally in the air._

"Doesn't it look like she's casting a spell?” Ryan comments. Shane nods.

_Elisa's long fingers spread out stiffly. Her arms move in frantic circles._

"It's as if she's treading water..." Shane says in disbelief. "That's some serious foreshadowing."

Ryan nods. "The footage is too shitty to make out her expressions, but it looks like she's talking to someone directly in front of her. Begging them, actually."

"But no one's there."

"Exactly. And have you noticed the doors haven't closed yet?"

"Oh shit, you're right. Elevators aren't supposed to work like that." Shane looks off to the side for a moment. “She did press a lot of buttons. Maybe one of them was the hold function. Still, the doors shouldn’t have stayed open that long...” 

_Elisa turns and walks to the left, out of camera range. A few seconds later, the doors close. They open and close several more times. The screen fades to black._

The view returns to the boys sitting on the hotel bed. "What the fuck was that?" Shane asks.

"I don't know, man. That's really the key issue here..."

"And this was the last time she was seen alive?"

"Yup. That being said..." Ryan looks directly into the camera. **"Let's get into the theories."**

* * *

**"Theory #1: Elisa climbed into the water tower on her own free will."**

"Alright." Shane claps his hands together. "I gotta hear more about this water tower."

"Well, the roof should have been impossible to access without tripping an alarm, unless she climbed out a window and used the fire escape. Plus, it would've been difficult for someone to get into the tank by themselves and pull the cover back in place from the inside. Especially for someone so small. I don’t know if she would’ve had the strength. So, it’s tricky." Ryan pauses. "Tricky, but not impossible."

"Why would she want to be there in the first place? Was she suicidal?"

"Potentially. She had a history of depression. There's actually been multiple suicides here." Ryan flips through the file. "The most famous was probably in 1962: a woman jumped off the roof and landed on a pedestrian, killing him as well."

"That's rough... Jumping off the roof makes sense, but locking yourself in a water tower? Seems like a strange way to do it. And you said she was naked."

"She was," Ryan affirms. "All her clothes were thrown in with her, though. You know how your clothing gets heavy when you swim in it? Maybe she took everything off so it would stop weighing her down."

"That makes sense. So the cause of death was drowning, and she didn't have any other injuries?" Ryan nods. Shane rubs his chin. "I guess it would all fit, if it wasn't for that footage."

"Which brings us to the next theory..."

* * *

**"Theory #2: Someone forced Elisa into the water tower.”**

"This seems likely to me," Shane comments. "She was totally hiding from someone. And she probably couldn't have gotten to the roof by herself. Plus, it looks like some of the footage was edited out! A hotel employee could have done all that."

Ryan frowns and leans back on the bed. "The thing is, she'd been exhibiting odd behavior for days before this. And paranoia can be a symptom of bipolar disorder. Maybe no one was actually following her; it could've been a delusion or a hallucination, which would explain why she was talking to thin air." 

"Good point," Shane admits. "Maybe the water tower was just a hiding place. It was meant to be short-term, but she got stuck."

"Could be. So what do you think, big guy?"

Shane scratches his head. "I don't know. They both seem likely. I'm stumped."

"Which brings us to..."

* * *

"Now, for the final theory. And the main reason we're here today..." 

"HAH! The _main_ reason we're staying on _main."_ Shane jostles Ryan. "I see you, Bergara."

"Stop ruining the suspense, dude!" 

Shane raises his hands. "Alright, alright. Go on."

Ryan huffs and composes himself. "The final theory? **Elisa Lam was playing the elevator game."** He lets the tension build before his voice drops an octave. "And tomorrow, _the boys are going to play."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know what the elevator game is? What do you think happened to Elisa Lam?
> 
> [ Elevator footage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxaL0kKRzZ0)
> 
> [ Elisa's autopsy report](https://medium.com/@jddean/elisa-lam-s-autopsy-report-98c3ec03c309)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to get supernatural 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized my last three fics have centered around a staircase, a closet, and an elevator. Why am I like this?

"Wait." Shane holds up his hand. "There's another theory? That's not possible. Elisa either went in the water tower by herself or someone else made her. There's no other options."

"No Shaniac options, maybe," Ryan says slyly.

Shane groans. "Here we go."

"That's the spirit!" Shane opens his mouth, but Ryan cuts him off. "Yes, yes, I know that was a pun. It was unintentional." 

"Punintentional."

Ryan glares until Shane mimes zipping his mouth shut. "Anyways, the elevator game is an urban legend. It originated somewhere in Japan and Korea. Playing supposedly takes you to another world."

"... Which one?"

Ryan flips through his folder. "Another dimension called the Otherworld." He frowns. "These instructions don't give much detail, but we'll get into that later." He smiles at Shane. "Ready to hear how to play?"

Shane smirks and sits back. "Sure, sure. Tell me how to travel interdimensionally and get back in time for Maury."

"First off, you have to find a building with at least 10 floors. The Cecil has 13, so we're good there. Then you have to go in the elevator alone."

Shane looks at Ryan doubtfully. "You're going in by yourself?"

Ryan's eyes widen. "Hell no! We aren't splitting up this time; it's too dangerous."

Shane’s laughter forms crinkles around his eyes. "Dude, you're already breaking the first rule."

"I know," Ryan admits. "That's why I wanted to do this on Halloween. Tomorrow's when the veil between the living and the dead is rumored to be the thinnest, so maybe we can cheat a little."

"Aww, I think you just wanted to spend your favorite holiday with me," Shane teases.

Ryan bites his lip and sets the file down. His eyes flick to the camera before landing on his co-host. "So what if I did?" he asks.

Shane's cocky expression vanishes. "Wait, really?"

Ryan looks down at the floor and rubs the back of his neck. "I dunno... I kinda wanted to spend more time with you. Just us, I mean."

Shane's mouth falls open. Ryan waits for a response. "I'm s-sorry, Ry," he stammers. "I d-don't k-know what to say here..."

Ryan's face falls. "Oh, okay. Sorry man, I didn't mean to make it weird. We can just forget I said that." He notices the camera. "Fuck, we were still rolling. I'll cut all of this; I'm sorry-"

Ryan starts to stand up, but Shane catches his arm. "No," Shane clarifies. "I'm sorry; I'm bad at this stuff." He takes a breath. "I want to spend more time with you, too." He pauses. "Just us," he adds.

"Oh," Ryan says lightly. "Okay, cool. That's cool."

Both boys smile shyly at the other for a moment. Shane's hand slides down to Ryan's wrist. They look over at the camera and blush.

"Well," Ryan says finally, "we're obviously going to edit this out." Shane nods and laughs. "This room gives me weird vibes. Wanna do a retake in the lobby?"

* * *

The camera is placed on a glass table. It faces the boys, who sit in red leather chairs in a golden lobby. The floor is marble. A crystal chandelier dangles above them. A reception desk is in the background.

"... As terrifying as it is, the game is pretty simple," Ryan explains. "You get on at the 1st floor and press the button for the 4th floor. Once you're there, don't get out. Just press 'two.' Don't get off there, either. Just press 'six.' Then 'two', 'five', 'ten', and so on..."

Shane sits back and crosses his legs. "This game is boring. Let's do that thing where you jump in the elevator instead."

"Here's where it gets interesting..." Ryan picks up the file and reads: "When you reach the 5th floor, a woman will come. She is not as she seems."

"Oh?"

"Don’t talk to or look at the woman. If you do..." Ryan pauses for dramatic effect. "She'll take you away."

Shane laughs. "Take you where? Isn't the whole point to get to the spirit world?"

Ryan shakes his head and chuckles. "That's all it says."

"So if she's not taking you to our world and she's not taking you to the spirit world..."

"I don't know. Arby’s?"

Shane snorts. "Oh my gosh, demon-lady just wants a friend."

"I'm just saying..." Ryan shrugs. "That place is freakin' weird. It's not of this world."

"That's accurate. The third dimension: Arby’s."

The boys crack up. A few hotel guests pass by and give them strange looks. They don't notice.

A minute later, Ryan picks up the folder and flips through it. "Where were we?"

"Ignoring the she-devil?"

"Right, right. Okay, assuming she doesn't rip off your limbs and beat you to death with your own arm-"

"Whoa, there."

"-You press 'one.' If the elevator goes up to the 10th floor, you've succeeded."

"Succeeded in breaking the elevator?"

"No!" Ryan laughs. "Succeeded in getting to the Otherworld. At the 10th floor, the doors will open. The woman might ask you a question." Ryan passes Shane the file. "Here, read it for me."

 _"Where are you going?"_ Shane asks in a spooky, feminine voice. He chuckles.

"Yup. Remember, don't answer! If you're too chicken to check out the Otherworld, just press the buttons in reverse order to get back to Earth."

"Lame."

"If you want to explore, you step outside. You're in the other dimension when all the lights are off, technology doesn't work right, and you're the only one there."

"Unless you cheat and bring your ghoul friend."

"Oh, and there's a glowing red cross in the distance that never gets closer. That's it." Ryan closes the file and sets it down on the table.

Shane raises his eyebrows. "It's as easy as that?" 

Ryan smiles. "It's as easy as that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full instructions:
> 
> 1\. Get on the elevator from the 1st floor. You must be alone. If anyone else gets on, you'll have to start over.
> 
> 2\. Press 4. When you reach the 4th floor, don't get out. Press 2.
> 
> 3\. When you reach the 2nd floor, press 6.
> 
> 4\. When you reach the 6th floor, press 2.
> 
> 5\. When you reach the 2nd floor, press 10. Some have reported hearing a voice calling to them at this stage. Do not reply. Do not answer in any way.
> 
> 6\. When you reach the 10th floor, press 5. 
> 
> 7\. When you reach the 5th floor, a woman may come in. She might appear as someone you know. Do not speak to her. Do not look at her. If the elevator has mirrors, stare at the floor. Press 1.
> 
> 8\. Press 1. If you've performed the ritual correctly, the elevator will begin to ascend to floor 10. If the elevator goes to the 1st floor, you failed. Get off immediately and don't look back.
> 
> 9\. When you reach the 10th floor, you may stay or get off. The woman might ask "Where are you going?" or "What's wrong?" Do not respond. She may shriek as you cross the threshold. Do not look back.
> 
> 10\. You'll know you're in the Otherworld if you are the only person there.
> 
> * * *
> 
> What do you think is going to happen when the boys play? Would you ever try this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everything going to go according to plan? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I believe in the elevator game? Nope!
> 
> Am I too afraid to play? You bet I am!

The film starts rolling. Ryan is sitting on a bed in a dark hotel room. The camera is mounted on a stack of pillows in front of him. He has dark circles under his eyes and 5 o’clock shadow.

“Hey guys,” he whispers. “It’s a little after midnight here. I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I might as well film a bit. Maybe I can get some footage out of this. At the very least, this gives me someone to talk to. Shane's passed out right now.”

The view drifts to the other side of the bed. Shane’s laying on his stomach, snoring softly.

Ryan comes back into focus. “I don’t know how he does it,” he says. “Sometimes I think my pal over there isn’t human, but I accept him. Anyways,” Ryan sighs. “To no one’s surprise, this place gives me the creeps. It seems like nothing good happens here...”

Something rustles off screen. “Ryan?” Shane calls out sleepily. “What’re you doin' all the way over there?”

“I’m just-”

“You stopped cuddling with me!”

Even in the dim lighting, Ryan’s flush is visible. “Shane!” he hisses.

Shane’s voice gets louder: “Oh c’mon, I’m your bro! Bros cuddle!" he insists. "It doesn't have to be weird.”

“I'm filming, you idiot!”

“... Oh.”

Ryan tries to look annoyed, but a grin tugs at his lips.

“Sorry about that..."

Ryan smiles softly at Shane. “It's okay, _bro._ I’ll come back in a minute, m’kay? Let me just tell this audience this one little tidbit.”

Ryan readjusts the camera and silently counts to three. “Hey, ghouligans. We have a bonus theory for you. It's kinda dumb, so I didn't mention it earlier. There used to be a test for tuberculosis called LAM-ELISA. Crazy, right? And tuberculosis spreads through _water._ People think the test makers purposely infected Elisa and shut her in the water tank for three weeks to infect people and increase sales." Ryan yawns. "Which might make sense, if she actually had it. But the autopsy report said she didn't. So... yeah. Goodnight, guys."

* * *

"Howdy, everybody! Happy Halloween!" The boys are standing in a bathroom. Shane is holding a video camera on his shoulder. It captures their reflections in the mirror. They're wearing blue jeans and white shirts with leather vests. They have red bandanas around their necks.

"We're cowboys!" Shane explains enthusiastically. "Ghost hunting cowboys!" He tries and fails to twirl a lasso.

Ryan adjusts his hat and giggles. "You might be wondering, how does this relate to anything?"

"It doesn't!"

"What were we supposed to dress up as, elevators? Come on, guys."

"The goal is to make Demon-Lady think she's walked into a rodeo."

"Maybe she'll just turn around and nope outta there,” Ryan says hopefully.

Shane laughs and sets the camera down on the bathroom counter. It continues filming their reflection.

Ryan walks out of the room. Shane checks his phone. Ryan returns with a black sharpie. Shane eyes it and sighs.

"Ryan, I'm not going to leave you."

"I know, but precautions are important." He passes the sharpie to Shane and shows him the back of his hand. "Copy this. Just in case something happens."

"Fine." Shane scribbles something on his left hand.

Shane puts the camera back on his shoulder. The boys hold up their hands, side by side. Ryan's hand is tan and smooth. Shane's is large and pale. The back of each fist reads:

**1 4 2 6 2 10 5 1**

"You sure you want to do this, Ry?"

Ryan nods. "Yeah. I'm not gonna chicken out." He reaches down and puts on a small backpack. "Can you just promise me a couple things?"

Shane smirks. "Wow, Boogara's getting serious." Ryan's expression doesn't change. Shane begins to look concerned. "Yeah, Ry. Of course.”

"I know it'll be a hassle to edit, but can you keep filming the whole time?"

"Sure." Shane turns to focus the camera on Ryan. His eyes are wide and sincere.

"And please, _please_ follow the rules this time. We don't know what we're messing with here. If something goes wrong..."

"It won't," Shane says soothingly. "And I'll follow the rules; I promise. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Ryan gives him a relieved smile. "Thanks, big guy. I'm glad you're here. Let's get this over with so we can watch Saw and gorge ourselves on candy."

"You got it, partner," Shane says in a poor Western accent.

* * *

The camera slowly scans a small elevator. The walls are tan. The floor is black with a thin, yellow square around the edge. To the left, the metal doors are shut. "Floor 1" blinks on the screen overhead. To the right, floors 1-13 are listed vertically. The buttons below read _Door Open_ and _Door Close_.

"Hah, no alarm button..." Shane comments from out of view. "Guess they didn't need that in the twenties."

"Apparently not." The camera turns to Ryan. "Okay, here's how this is gonna work. Shane's gonna stand in the back holding the camera and I'm gonna press the buttons."

"Sorry you guys won't get to see my pretty face. Ryan's is more expressive, anyways."

Ryan laughs. "Alright, let's do this."

He presses the button for the 4th floor. The elevator jolts into motion. Shane steadies the camera. The numbers overhead spin: **1... 2... 3... 4.** _Ding!_

The doors open. No one is there. The doors close.

"That was anti-climatic," Shane comments. Ryan presses 2. The elevator sinks downwards. **4... 3... 2.** _Ding!_

The doors open. No one is there. The doors close. 

"Ugh, this thing is rickety," Ryan groans as he presses another button. "I'm gonna get motion sickness.” **2... 3... 4... 5... 6.** _Ding!_

The doors open. No one is there. The doors close. 

"So, how are you guys spending your Halloween?" Shane asks. Ryan laughs, looks down at his hand, and presses another button. **6... 5... 4... 3... 2.** _Ding!_

The doors open. No one is there. The doors close. 

"The rules say we might hear voices calling to us at this stage, but I don't hear anything," Ryan says. "Do you?"

"Nope."

"That's gotta be a good sign." Ryan presses 10. The elevator begins moving. Ryan looks back nervously at Shane. "After this one is 5. If the woman comes, or anyone comes, just look down, okay? Immediately."

"I will."

**5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10.** _Ding!_

The doors open. No one is there. The doors close. 

Ryan hesitates. He's fidgeting and his breathing is faster. "Fuck, I don't know if I can do this, man. What if she really gets on?"

"She might," Shane says matter-of-factly.

Ryan goes pale.

"But it won't be _her._ " Shane clarifies. "If someone gets on, they're just a tourist. That, or a hotel employee." He chuckles. "Imagine how confused they're gonna be when they see our expressions."

Ryan smiles a bit. "Oh my god, when we absolutely refuse to look at them? They're gonna think they forgot to put on pants or something."

Shane laughs. "That's right."

"Okay. I can do this. We can do this." Ryan steels himself and hits a button. **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5.** _Ding!_

The doors open. Someone is standing there. The camera jerks downwards. She gets on. The doors close.

The camera is pointed at the floor. Shane is wearing brown boots. Ryan is wearing white sneakers with rainbows on the heel. The woman has black sandals, facing the front of the elevator. She’s dripping wet. In her hand, there's a Cecil Hotel key card. No one speaks. Off camera, a button clicks. The elevator shakes, then violently swerves to the left.

"WHOA!" the boys shout in unison. They stumble to the right, smacking into the wall and jostling the camera. The woman doesn't move. The elevator stops. The woman doesn't react.

"What's going on?" Shane yells frantically. "Did we actually break the elevator?!"

"SHHH! Don't talk!"

The elevator sluggishly ascends upwards. **5... 6... 7...**

The black sandals turn 180 degrees to face Shane. They're inches away. Shane gasps, but manages to keep the camera directed downwards. Carefully, his boots shuffle to the side as he tries to maneuver around her. 

He's standing next to her. The sandals turn towards him again. One reaches out and playfully nudges the side of his boot. Her toe nails are red.

Ryan is panting in the corner while Shane breathes slowly. He steps forward until he's directly in front of the doors. The sandals are no longer in view.

**8... 9... 10.**

The woman speaks: "Where are you going, Ryan?"

The boys stiffen. The elevator doors slide open. _Ding!_

"Sure you want to join him, Shane?"

"What the fuck?!" Shane hisses. He begins to turn. "How does she know my-"

"NO!" Ryan screams. He grabs Shane's shoulder and pushes him back around. "Don't fucking look at her!"

The woman laughs.

The camera swivels to face the exit. Beyond the doors, the hotel floor is completely dark. Too dark to pick up any detail.

"What in the..." Shane's voice trails off.

Off camera, Ryan is panicking. "Fuck-fuck-fuck, what do we do?!"

"You could always stay here with me," the woman says sweetly. The elevator doors begin to close.

"Shit-shit-shit-"

"NO!" Shane shouts. His hand slams down the hold button. The doors stop moving. "Let's go, Ry. C'mon."

Ryan doesn't respond. He's hyperventilating.

"I'm not leaving without you. Let's _go."_ Shane grabs Ryan's arm and drags him off the elevator. The woman doesn't stop them. She doesn’t say anything.

The doors close. _Ding!_

The boys breathe rapidly. They're in complete darkness, except for the light of the camera. It casts an unnatural shadow on Ryan's face as he grabs his head and looks around in distress.

"Oh, fuck," Shane croaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys, at their second rodeo: This ain't our first rodeo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who was that?!" Shane exclaims. The camera trembles on his shoulder.

"I don't, I don't know..." Ryan is bent over with his hands on his knees. His chest is heaving. "I didn't look. Did you?"

"No, but she was definitely trying to make me..."

"Fuck, man, what if she comes after us?"

The view turns to the elevator entrance. The metal doors are firmly shut. It's quiet.

"Well, she didn't try to stop us..." Shane reasons. His tone is calm, but his voice shakes. "If she wanted to, I think she would've done it already."

Ryan glances at the elevator and straightens up. "You're probably right, but can we go? Please, let's go."

The camera pans a long hallway that descends into darkness. It's impossible to see where it ends. Doors line either side. There are no windows. "Go where?" Shane asks. "This doesn't feel like the hotel; it looks the same, but-"

"Anywhere. We just need to get away from her. She could come out any minute. C'mon."

"I can barely see-"

Ryan turns around. "Reach into my bag; I have flashlights. Here, I'll hold the camera."

"Thank God." The view shifts to Ryan's face while Shane rifles through his backpack behind him. Ryan gulps. His forehead is sweating. Shane pulls out two industrial flashlights. "These better work..."

_Click! Click!_

Ryan sighs in relief. Pale yellow light illuminates the hallway. It's long and wide. The walls are bare. Shane zips up the bag and hands Ryan the other flashlight. "Let's go, Ry. We gotta go."

The camera bobs up and down as the boys walk quickly down the hallway. The doors pass by faster and faster. At the end of the hallway, the boys make a sharp left. Shane stops and yanks at a door handle. It's locked.

"What are you doing?!" Ryan hisses.

Shane tries the next door. "We need somewhere to hide."

"What if someone's inside?"

"I can't believe I'm fucking saying this, but if we're in the other dimension, that means no one's here but us." Shane tries the next door. It's locked.

At the next door, Shane pauses. "Ryan, do you have your key card?"

"I might..." There's rustling off camera. "I do. Why?"

"Weren't we staying in 113?" Shane asks carefully. The camera zooms in on the **113** outside the third door. "Try it."

Ryan hesitates. "This is probably a terrible idea..." He slides the card into the slot over the handle, then pulls it out.

_Click!_

"It worked?"

"C'mon." Shane opens the door and steps inside. Ryan trails behind with the camera. It quickly scans the room. "Okay, no one's here," Shane says. "Lock it behind you." Ryan does so.

Ryan steps in further to investigate while Shane flips the light switches. "Doesn't work. Figures. I'm gonna try the lamps."

Ryan shines the light under the bed, then in the closet. No one is there. He walks in the bathroom, takes the breath, and opens the shower curtain. No one's there. He sighs in relief and walks back into the main room. Shane yanks the chain on the bedside lamp. He yanks it again.

"Nothing works," Shane says in disbelief. "Nothing."

"Okay, but our cameras do, right?"

"Those are battery powered. Let's check our phones." Shane digs an iPhone out of his pocket.

"Mine's still charged, but... no bars."

"Same here." Shane rakes his hand through his hair and starts pacing. "Okay, let's think. We've gotta think."

Ryan rests the camera on the dresser and slowly accesses their environment. There's an orange, polka-dotted bed and a chair shaped like a hand. Two half-open suitcases lay against the wall, spilling out crumpled clothing. "Shane... this isn't our room."

"What? Of course it is." Shane doesn't sound confident. "Look, the bed's still unmade from this morning."

Ryan laughs nervously. "Oh. Hahah, you're right. It's our room. Haha." His laugh gets higher in pitch. It's starting to sound hysterical. "I'm so dumb. Why wouldn't it be our room? Hahaha."

"Ryan..." Shane stops pacing and places his hands on Ryan's shoulders to steady him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Ryan says simply. "Are you?"

"No. C'mere." Shane wraps the smaller man's body in a tight hug. Ryan clings to him and starts babbling:

"This isn't right-this isn't right-this isn't right-" Shane tries to shush him. "This isn't our room!" Ryan pulls back. "Admit it, man!"

"I don't..."

"Please." Ryan's voice cracks. "Tell me I'm not crazy."

Shane sighs. "This doesn't feel like our room." He glances around. "But all our stuff is here. It's exactly how we left it."

"You said, you said we were _in the other dimension!"_

"I did, but I was freaking out." Shane's talking more to himself now. "This isn't, this can't be possible. We're disoriented because the lights are off. And no one's around."

"Except _her!"_ Ryan collapses on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "This wasn't supposed to work, man. I didn't want it to work." Shane sits beside him and awkwardly pats his shoulder. Ryan looks up with tears in his eyes. "I had us break the 'go alone' rule on purpose," he confesses. "I thought that'd keep us safe. God," he sniffles. "I'm so sorry I brought you into this."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Shane rubs Ryan's back. "We'll be fine. Let's think about this... the only things that are different are the lights, right? And the wifi here has been shitty from the start. What if someone's pranking us? That woman, she'd be in on it..."

"Shane, please!" Ryan snaps. "Stop trying to logic your way out of this. How does it feel?"

Shane notices the camera. "It feels wrong," he admits quietly. "On the footage, it's just gonna seem dark, but it's so much more than that." He takes a shaky breath. "My entire body is on high alert, like-"

"Like someone's right behind you?"

"Yeah," Shane admits. "But I can't see them."

"The window." Ryan sits up suddenly. "Let's look out the window."

The boys crowd around the small window beside the bed. "Is that...?" Shane asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Ryan sounds numb. He lifts the camera off the dresser and directs it out the window. Los Angeles is dark. Los Angeles is quiet. A red cross burns in the distance.

* * *

Shane laughs lightly. "Well, uh, guess we're getting the footage of the century. Haha..."

Ryan doesn't answer.

"I mean, isn't this what you always wanted, Ry? To access the spirit world?"

"This isn't the spirit world, Shane. There's no ghosts. There's nobody."

"Better than the alternative," Shane points out. "If no one's here, no one can hurt us. And you gotta admit, it's pretty cool that we dimension-hopped."

Ryan starts to sob. "I w-want to g-go _home."_

Shane hugs him again. "I know. Me too." Ryan is shaking in his arms. "We'll get home," Shane says soothingly. "All we have to do is reverse it, right?" He keeps one arm around Ryan while he checks the back of his hand. "And we still have the numbers. Easy-peasy."

Ryan laughs. "Easy-peasy," he repeats faintly. Shane smiles. "What if she's still in there? Waiting for us." Shane's smile fades.

"Well, we didn't look at her, and we didn't speak to her, and she didn't hurt us. She couldn't. We'll just do that again."

Ryan steps back and wipes his eyes. "Yeah. And the rules don't mention her coming back."

"Good point! But if she does, I'll stand between us, okay?"

"But this is my fault-"

"Ryan, please. I don't want to argue with you in this place. I'm not letting her get near you, so if she's in the elevator, I'm standing between us. Agreed?"

Ryan looks upset, but he nods. Then, his eyes light up. "If this is our suite, then my holy water's here!" He runs into the bathroom.

Shane groans.

Ryan comes back and unceremoniously squirts Shane with his water gun. Shane shields his face with his hands. "I fucking hate you. Have I mentioned I fucking hate you?"

"That's fine." Ryan closes his eyes and sprays himself directly in the face. He wipes off the dripping water with his shirt. "As long as you're alive to hate me."

"Ugh." Shane looks directly at the camera. "Well, there you go, audience. I'm not a demon. You can stop with the fanfics now."

Ryan chuckles. "Don't make me laugh here, dude. I just wanna go home. Okay, do we have everything we need? Flashlights, phones...?"

"Yup." Shane picks up the camera and fiddles with it. "And we've got five or six hours of battery left on this, so we're good."

Ryan hesitates at the door. His breathing picks up.

"It's okay, Ry. We just gotta go back down the hall and get into the elevator. Easy."

"But what if something-?"

"It won't. We can do this. The ghoul boys have done much harder things. Think of the places we've slept, man. This is nothing."

"Can we hold hands?" Ryan asks. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, sure. Yeah." Shane moves the camera to his left shoulder and holds out his right hand.

Ryan opens the door. He takes Shane's hand and leads him out into the hallway. The camera turns left. The camera turns right. The floor is dim and quiet. The boys start walking. Ryan keeps glancing over his shoulder. They turn the bend.

_Squeaaaak._

Ryan whips his head around. "Did a door just open?"

"Uh, um, I didn't shut the door behind us, so maybe it creaked..."

"Oh, okay. Okay." The boys keep walking. They're almost there.

_Step. Step. Step._

Ryan freezes. Shane swears and looks back. 

A woman in red is peeking around the corner. She's a hundred feet away. Her eyes don't blink.

"Oh shit," Shane says weakly. "It's her. And we just looked."

The woman starts walking towards them.

"FUCKING RUN!" Ryan shouts. He drags Shane towards the elevator.

She picks up pace. _Step, step, step, step._

"Hit the button," Shane orders. "Hit the button!" Ryan slams on it. The elevator whirs into motion.

**5... 6... 7...**

"We're on 10; it's got to get to 10!"

_Step, step, step, step._

"SHE'S COMING, RYAN!"

"Whatever you do, don't turn around! Don't look at her!"

"And if she grabs us?!"

 **9... 10.** _Ding!_

"Get in, get in!" The boys stumble into the elevator.

"WAIT!" the woman shrieks in the distance.

"Close the doors, close the fucking doors!" Shane shouts. Ryan jabs the button repeatedly. The doors shut just in time.

The woman pounds on the doors. "Please stop!" she wails. _Bang, bang, bang!_ "Don't leave me here!"

Ryan flinches at the desperate cries, but he presses 5. The elevator lurches into motion.

"Please! Please, help me! Oh God, won't anybody help me?!"

"She sounds so genuine," Shane says worriedly.

"Ignore her," Ryan pants. "She's trying to trick us."

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5.**

"Alright," Ryan says, "the next button is-"

**5... 4... 3... 2...**

"What?" Ryan exclaims. "It's not supposed to keep moving!" He presses 5 again. He slams on it repeatedly.

**2... 1... -1.**

The doors slide open. _Ding!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next? Did you notice anything weird?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: slut shaming, drinking, violence.

"Close the doors!" Shane shouts. "Quick!"

Ryan smashes the button. The doors slide close. He hits 5. Nothing happens. He hits it again. Nothing happens. He slides his hand down the row of buttons, lighting up half the numbers. Nothing happens.

"It's stuck," Ryan says in disbelief.

"Did we finally break the damn elevator?"

"Apparently." Ryan laughs shrilly. "And of course, there's no alarm button. Who would need that?"

Shane notices the camera in the top left corner. "Hold this for me." He hands Ryan the camera, then waves his long limbs frantically. "HEY STAFF! WE'RE TRAPPED! HELP US!"

 _"Shhh!_ What if she hears us?!"

Shane rakes his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure that's our biggest problem right now..."

"Maybe not, but I doubt anyone's watching the security footage. We didn't finish the ritual, which means we're still in the Otherworld." Ryan tries the button one last time. Nothing happens.

Shane eyes the two doors cautiously. "I don't think we have a choice, then."

"No, we don't. But what the fuck is floor negative one?"

"The basement?"

"I didn't think there was one..."

"Guess it's time to find out."

"Fuck, man, I don't know. Can't we just wait it out?"

"Wait for what?" Shane snaps. "Our batteries to fucking die? We only have a few hours left."

Ryan is sweating. "I don't, I don't know-"

Shane sighs. "I'm sorry, this is getting to me. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, man. I'm freaked, too." Ryan considers the exit. "If we're still in the Otherworld, then it should look the same. We'll be alone. No one can hurt us."

"Besides the woman."

"Yup. But as long as we can avoid her, we'll be fine." Ryan pauses to think. "I don't know, man. It's all like this fucked up mirror image. Maybe there's another elevator..."

"Oh, shit. You could be right. We might as well look around."

Ryan's hand hovers over the 'open' button. "You ready?"

"Nope," Shane admits, "but go ahead. Here, I'll take the camera back."

The metal doors part like theater curtains, revealing a rambunctious crowd in a gilded ballroom. Ryan's jaw drops. The silence gives way to loud music, as if someone had just turned off the mute button. A meticulous piano riff chimes along with bright trumpets and a smooth saxophone.

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at 8  
She loves the theater, but she never comes late..._

"Is that Frank Sinatra?!"

_I'd never bother with someone I hate..._

"And Ella Fitzgerald?"

_That's why the lady is a tramp!_

Shane and Ryan cautiously step out of the elevator. The camera pans the crowd. Exquisitely dressed dancers swing to upbeat jazz music blasting from a giant phonograph. The women wear colorful knee-length dresses that are cinched in at the waist. The men wear tweed suits and loose chinos. One inebriated dancer stumbles and loses his fedora. No one acknowledges the boys' presence.

The same chandelier from the lobby sparkles from the ceiling. The floor is still white marble. Ryan looks back at Shane with his mouth gaping like a fish. He doesn't manage to say anything.

"You sure we're the only ones here?" Shane asks.

* * *

"Am I dreaming?" Ryan asks weakly.

"Not unless I am, too," Shane responds. "Can you pinch me?" Ryan reaches off camera. "OW! Not that hard!"

"Sorry..." Ryan has a far-away expression. He sways in place.

"Whoa, you don't look good, man; you should sit down." Shane guides Ryan to the nearest chair at a small, high table. Ryan leans back to sit... and falls to the floor. No one reacts, except Shane: "Ryan!" He crouches down with the camera and extends his hand. "You okay?"

"Ouch," Ryan says dumbly, rubbing his ass. He takes Shane's hand and stands up. "Did I really just miss the fucking chair?" He reaches out to touch it... and his hand goes straight through. 

"The fuck?" Shane turns around and tries to tap on the nearest woman's shoulder. "Hey, can you help us-?" His fingers sink right into her skin. He pulls back in shock. The woman carries on her conversation like nothing's happened.

"Did you feel that?"

"No? I didn't feel anything. What's going on?"

Ryan turns in a full circle. "This is the hotel, but it didn't look like this yesterday. Everything looks old. Are they having a theme party?"

"Is the theme mindfuck?"

Ryan laughs in spite of himself. "Well, now I know I'm dreaming. This is better than that friggin' hallway at least. Wanna walk around?"

"Ryan, we can't be dreaming at the same time..."

"Wow. Dream Shane is just as irritating. Go figure."

"God damn it, Ryan! You're not-"

"Wait," Ryan says. "Over there." He points to a woman sitting at the bar. "I know her. I mean, I don't know her, but she looks familiar."

A young woman in a black dress sits on a stool. From the back, she has a headful of glamorous, dark curls that shine and bounce as she laughs. The boys slowly approach. The lace gown flutters around her calves. Her black pumps swing carelessly in the air. 

The camera zooms in. From the front, she's stunningly beautiful. The woman's dark red lipstick stands out against her snow white complexion. Her green eyes twinkle under expressive, arched brows. The bartender sneaks a glance at the sheer lace teasingly covering her breasts.

"She does look familiar," Shane agrees. "I think she was an actress, but way back then. Maybe the 1950's? Um, shouldn't she be dead by now...?" He mumbles that last part.

Ryan looks her up and down, rubbing his chin. She laughs boisterously as the surrounding men compete to buy her next drink. "I know her," Ryan says. "I definitely know her, but I can't place it..."

"Let's get closer."

The man closest to her is handsome, with slicked-back blonde curls and a gray vest. His thick fingers tap impatiently on the bar. He jerks her chair around and hisses in her ear: "Elizabeth, none of these knuckleheads are going to get you a film deal-"

"She _is_ an actress!" Shane exclaims.

"Or at least trying to be," Ryan adds.

"-Look at them; they don't have any connections. They just want to fuck you. Why can't you see that?"

She gasps and shoves him away. "Back off, Rob! I'm having fun."

"Having fun being a _whore!"_

She crosses her arms. "You're just jealous. And worried your wife might be here. But I don't see her." She looks around innocently. "Do you?"

The man clenches his fists. "Knock it off!"

The woman's eyes narrow. She flips her hair over her shoulder and flags down the bartender. "I'll take another martini, please. One of these gentlemen will pay for it."

The man grabs her shoulder and yanks her back around. "Don't fucking ignore me!"

"What a dick," Ryan comments.

"A dick in a fedora," Shane adds.

Another man approaches from behind. "Leave the lady alone. She's having a good time with us. If you're gonna be such a spoilsport, why don't you just hit the road?"

A pulsing, purple vein becomes prominent on Rob's forehead. "She's my girlfriend, you piece of shit!"

"Honey, calm down." Elizabeth turns to the other man. "Thank you darling, but I'm fine. You are so sweet." She pats him on the shoulder. He looks between the two doubtfully before stalking off. The couple continues arguing while the party rages on.

"Oh, crap. Shane, I know who she is." Ryan turns around. "She's Elizabeth Short."

"Elizabeth Short?! As in..."

"The Black Dahlia."

* * *

The couple is sloppily making out in front of the bar. Elizabeth's suitors have given up. The server's lip curls in disgust as he sets the tab in front of them. 

"I was going to cover this in the episode," Ryan says weakly. "The last place Elizabeth was seen alive was a hotel bar. A lot of people theorized it was the Cecil. Looks like we got our answer."

"Shit, don't tell me she was the one who got sliced in half..."

Elizabeth is giggling and gazing at Rob with adoring eyes. Ryan glances at her worriedly before looking back at Shane. "She was. All her blood was drained. It was so bad, they thought she was a mannequin at first. Someone cut her mouth all the way across." Ryan shudders. "Like a fucking smile. It's never been solved."

The dread is evident in Shane's voice: "I think I have an idea." The camera turns to Rob. His focus drifts between ogling Elizabeth and glaring daggers at any men nearby.

"Shit, shit. You're right." Ryan's eyes widen in panic. "We have to help her!"

"Ryan, I don't think-"

The couple is arguing again. "What's gotten into you?" Rob growls. "I hate when you drink."

"You know what I hate?" Elizabeth slurs. She slams her drink down. "I hate your fucking _wife!_ Can't you just leave her already? She's a hag."

"Quiet down! God, don't you ever shut up? I'm going to leave her, okay? Just give me a few more weeks."

"Whatever, Rob." Elizabeth gestures grandly around the room. "Look at them. They're all desperate for me. Why am I wasting my time with you?"

The intoxicated man brings his hand down on the table. _SLAM!_ She jumps. "You don't fucking talk to me like that! If I'm say I'm gonna leave her, I'm gonna leave her. Let's go. You've embarrassed me enough." They stand up.

Ryan jumps in front them and waves his arms. "HEY! ELIZABETH!"

"Ry, be careful!"

"ELIZABETH, DON'T GO WITH HIM!" Rob escorts her with a possessive hand to her low back. Ryan follows, and Shane follows with the camera. "ELIZABETH SHORT! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryan's voice is getting hoarse. "HEY, STOP! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Ryan, Ryan, hey-"

"HE'S GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU AND SLICE YOU UP! DON'T GO WITH HIM!" No one reacts. Tears stream down Ryan's face. "Please..." he says weakly. He looks around desperately. "Won't anybody help her?"

"You can't help her, man! I'm sorry!"

Ryan lunges for the bar and tries to grab a glass. His fists clenches in thin air. He attempts to kick over a chair. It doesn't move.

The couple disappears through the exit. Ryan runs after them, and Shane runs after Ryan. "Hey! Come back!"

"ELIZABETH, WAIT!" At the exit, Ryan smacks into an invisible wall. He falls backwards. Shane rushes to catch him. The camera falls to the floor and lands sideways. It captures the boys' shoes as Shane steadies Ryan. Ryan is sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ry," Shane says gently. Their shoes are touching. "But you can't help her. This isn't real. She died decades ago."

"But she's about to get murdered _right now!"_

Shane pauses. "No, Ryan, she was murdered a long time ago. She's dead." He gestures around. "They all are. You can't save someone who's already dead."

Ryan steps back and picks up the camera. It turns to Shane, whose brows are furrowed with worry.

Ryan responds: "I'd say they're ghosts, but no one can see us, or hear us, and we can't touch anything." His gulp is audible. "Are they ghosts, or are we?" 

Shane goes pale.

* * *

Someone walks right through Ryan and Shane. They both flinch. "We have to get out of here," Shane groans. "This place is driving us crazy. I actually miss that god damn elevator."

"At least things kinda made sense there," Ryan agrees. "Let's just go back for a bit. We can figure things out there."

The boys make their way back to the elevator. No one notices them leave. Once they get on, the doors slide close. Without prompting, it sinks downward:

**-1... -2.** _Ding!_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black Dahlia's body was discovered on a vacant lot on January 15, 1947. Her naked corpse was severed in half and slashed at the mouth. She'd been dating a married salesman named Rob "Red" Manley. She was last seen alive at a hotel bar, which was possibly the Cecil. 
> 
> Her murder remains... unsolved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're going through Hell, keep going." -Winston Churchill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get scared, just remember the boys are dressed like cowboys.

The doors don't open.

"Floor negative two?" Ryan groans. "Are they fucking serious?"

Shane maneuvers around him and jabs multiple buttons. "Once again, nothing works.” He laughs bitterly. “But I have a feeling the 'open door' function works just fine."

"We have to do this _again?"_ Ryan smashes the side of his fist against the wall. "I'm sick of this goddamn Tower of Terror."

"Wait a minute..." Shane turns the camera towards Ryan. “Like the Disney ride?"

"Yeah, but fucking terrible."

"You might be onto something... Can you explain the concept?"

"Yeah. It's an elevator ride at a fake 1930s Hollywood hotel. You start at the bottom and stop at each floor on your way up. It follows a plot where people keep mysteriously disappearing..." Ryan smacks his forehead. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"The characters in the ride... they disappear into the twilight zone." Ryan looks up at Shane with wide eyes. "Also known as the fifth dimension."

* * *

Nobody speaks for a solid minute.

Ryan scratches his head. “I mean, it’s a just a ride-”

“A ride that’s exactly the same as whatever sick reality we’re in right now?”

“It doesn’t make sense.” Ryan glares at the security camera in the corner. “If this is some kind of fucked-up Disney promotion, we want out.”

“Ryan... That ride, how does it end?”

Ryan frowns and looks off to the side for a moment. “Well, the plot suggests the riders might disappear, too. The elevator goes through this weird vortex into the fifth dimension... Shit, I’m remembering now.” He looks up at his co-host. “Shane, the fifth dimension is completely dark. The lights are off, just like in the Otherworld.”

“Fuck,” Shane says eloquently. “But you gotta tell me, how does it end?”

Ryan leans back against the wall and hugs himself. “The elevator drops,” he says softly. “It drops the whole way down.”

* * *

“Well, that settles it,” Shane decides. “We’re getting off this fucking thing.” He reaches for the ‘open’ button.

Ryan grabs his hand. “Wait! It’s not the same!”

“It’s exactly the same!” Shane insists. “Shouldn’t we get off before we fall to our deaths?!”

“But that’s the thing! I’m telling you, man, it’s a mirror image! All of this,” he gestures vaguely, “is a mirror image of our reality. I know it seems the same, but it’s actually-”

“Backwards,” Shane realizes. “Everything’s backwards.”

Ryan releases his grip. “Exactly. The Tower of Terror brings you up, one floor at a time. Here, we’re doing the opposite: descending one floor at a time. To get off that ride, you have to make it all the way to the top first. That’s the only way it’ll drop you to the exit. Here, we’re trying to get back up to the first floor. Which means that, for us...”

Shane’s voice is numb: “The only way out is down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love when a story finally references its name?
> 
> * * *
> 
> What do you think of that logic? Have you ever been on the Tower of Terror?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were careless people... they smashed up things and creatures and then retreated back into their money or their vast carelessness, or whatever it was that kept them together, and let other people clean up the mess they had made."
> 
> -Nick Carraway  
>  _The Great Gatsby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sensing a common theme?

Ryan lifts up the camera and aims it towards Shane, who grimaces and presses 'open'. 

The metal doors open up into a spacious hotel room crawling with rowdy men. One downs a glass of gin and chucks it at the wall.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryan dodges to the side. Shane isn't so quick. The glass soars right through his head and smashes in pieces against a painting of downtown LA. He turns around in shock.

"Guess we're ghosts here, too." The doors close behind them. Shane presses the button. It doesn't light up. "Fuck."

The camera pans the room. Two men in striped suits sort out dollar bills on the bed, splitting them into neat piles. At the coffee table, a cluster of men argue while playing cards. A player with a handlebar mustache curses, gets up, and kicks over his chair. They continue without him.

"There's so much smoke," Ryan comments. "I can barely see." He zooms in on a brunette man in a fedora discarding his cigar on the carpet before lighting up another. 

Shane wrinkles his nose. "Where's that smell coming from?"

"There." Ryan turns the camera to enormous plates of food scattered on the bed. Steaks, hamburgers, shrimp, mashed potatoes and other unidentifiable sides dishes are half-eaten. Flies swarm overhead. "Ugh. Gross."

A heavyset man in a white suit lays back against the headboard, soiling the bedding with his muddy shoes. He lifts a heavy, black telephone off its headset. "We've been calling for the past half-hour!" he complains in a thick Italian accent. "Where's the fuckin' shrimp? And the meatloaf!"

"And my club sandwich!" one of the players shouts.

Someone on the other end sputters out apologies.

"Oh, you wanna get paid?" The caller sits up on the bed. "You'll get paid when we get some fuckin' service around here!"

"I _really_ hope someone isn't about to get murdered..." Shane says.

"Shit." The camera focuses in on a black pistol resting on the night stand. "Looks like it."

The man slams down the telephone and sits back against the headboard. "Angelo! Joey!" Two younger men in suspenders turn their heads. "How's that moonshine comin'?"

Angelo and Joey exchange a look. "Uh, we had issues at the border, so we couldn't bring any in..."

The man in the corner pulls the cigar from his mouth. "So? Just use the methanol."

Joey gulps. "But Vince, I don't think it's safe-"

Vince raises his eyebrows. "Did we ask if it was safe? Get over there and finish the job." He points to the bathroom. 

Shane makes eye contact with Ryan and then jerks his head towards the men, indicating they should follow. Ryan trails behind with the camera.

In the bathroom, a blonde man with a loosened bow tie leans down and snorts a line of cocaine off the counter. 

"Get outta here, Pauly," Angelo says. "We have to finish this up."

Pauly wipes his nose and leaves.

Angelo, Joey, Shane, and Ryan look down at a grimy bathtub. A cloudy amber liquid sloshes around inside. 

"This was supposed to sit for another week," Joey reminds Angelo.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it? Here, help me add the methanol." Both men grunt as they heave up an oversized bucket and dump it into the tub. Clear liquid splashes back at them.

Shane pinches his nose. "Ew... Smells like rubbing alcohol."

"It probably is. That's gonna make people sick!"

"What about the taste?" Joey asks.

Angelo scratches his head. "It's got cloves and coriander in it, but nuthin' else. Did that concierge bring up the lemons? We'll just throw the peels in." He puts his hands in his pockets. "Not like anyone cares. Where else they gonna get it?"

Shane squats down next to the tub to take a closer look. He gags. "Moonshine. No one would drink this shit normally. This has to be prohibition."

"But last floor was the 1950's," Ryan points out. "So we're going _back_ in time?"

"Guess so."

"Can we get out of here? These guys are gross. It's all just so..." Shane looks around the room in disgust. "Wasteful."

"Agreed." 

Shane heads out of the bathroom and tries the front door. It doesn't budge. _Knock, knock, knock._ Angelo steps right through him and turns the handle. A meek-looking man with an overloaded food cart stands outside.

"Fuckin' finally," Vince grumbles in the background.

When Shane tries to slip through the opening, he hits an invisible wall. He groans and turns back to Ryan. "Looks like we're stuck."

"No, we're not," Ryan says. He turns the camera around. The elevator doors slide open. None of the men notice.

"Thank god. Onto the next adventure!" Shane says sarcastically. Ryan snorts.

* * *

The elevator doors close as soon as the boys step inside. The lift shakes as it sinks into the floor.

"Let me guess," Shane sighs. "We're going to negative three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prohibition in the United States lasted from 1920 to 1933. The ban on alcohol backfired. Illicit bars in secret locations popped up everywhere. These Speakeasies offered cheap drinks and a good time. Gangs like the Los Angeles Crime Family got rich quick from smuggling spirits into the country and making bootleg gin. 
> 
> Nice try, Temperance Movement. In the Roaring 20's, people partied harder than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of God." -New Testament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl has finally gotten over her month-long writer’s block! Thanks for your patience ❤️

The camera is facing the silver metal doors of the elevator. The footage is blurry before it focuses on the boy's warped reflections, distorting their bodies and smudging their features.

"God, this thing is like a jail cell," Ryan groans.

Shane nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The silence allows the gears of the elevator to be heard faintly in the audio.

“Hey man, are you alright?” Ryan questions. He adjusts the camera on his shoulder. Shane's torso is now in frame, but nothing else. His cowboy costume is slowly coming into focus as well as large, shaking hands. 

“What? Yeah! I’m-I’m fine! What made you ask?” Shane fidgets with his vest.

“Well, I mean, we’re kinda traveling through time. That can’t make anyone feel too great. Especially considering the fact that not even a few hours ago, you were complaining about how unrealistic Back to the Future is.”

A heavy sigh is heard and pale hands drop from the vest. “When you put it that way...” Shane is interrupted by the bright ding of the elevator.

"Here goes nothing..." Ryan says ominously. He presses the open button.

* * *

The boys step out into a golden lobby with stained glass windows. There’s a mechanical sound as the doors close behind them. The floor is marble. A crystal chandelier dangles above them. An empty reception desk sits in the background.

"Looks like the same lobby," Shane comments.

"Yeah, just..." Ryan pans the camera over some cracked ceiling tiles, a taped up window and the scuffy floor. "More run down." He pauses. "Does that mean we've gone back or forward in time?"

"I'm not sure," Shane answers, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

The audio picks up some muffled voices off-screen. The boys follow the sound. Two men in long coats are walking towards the entrance. The surrounding street is dark. Rain falls gently. Shane pulls open the door and cautiously holds his hand out. It hits an invisible wall. "Figures," he mutters.

One of the men is older, with gray, thinning hair under his fedora. He has thick eyebrows and a displeased expression. His companion looks to be in his 20's, with auburn hair and a slouched posture.

"Got any change?" a deep voice asks off-camera.

The younger man stops and faces in the direction of an alley out-of-view. He starts to dig through his pockets. "Um, I might-"

"Nick!" the older man snaps. "Cut it out! Let's go."

"What's your problem, man?! He was just about to give me somethin'!"

"My _problem_ is I'm not about to let my assistant waste money on a bum like you. Get your drug money elsewhere." The man spits in the direction of the alley. 

Nick pales. His eyes shift back and forth between his companion and the third man.

"C'mon, Nick. Let's go. We're getting soaked out here."

The men start walking towards the entrance again, when the older man stops abruptly. Someone has come up behind him; dark hands grasp around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. He struggles to dislodge them, before ripping them off and turning around and whipping something out of his pocket. 

"Fuck!" Ryan exclaims. "Fuck, they're gonna kill each other!"

 **BANG!** The camera turns away abruptly. It catches Ryan’s flinch at the jarring noise.

An agonized howl echoes from outside.

"What-? Who-?" Shane stutters.

**BANG!**

The howling stops.

"Oh my god," Ryan gasps. He walks up to the invisible wall at the entrance, squinting his eyes. "It’s too dark; I can’t see anything. Did he...?"

"Yeah. I think he did." 

The men are walking faster now. They burst through the hotel doors into the lobby. Nick is white as a ghost.

"What the fuck, Tom! What did you just do?!" He sounds hysterical. "Why are we leaving him? Shouldn't we get some help-"

"Will you _shut up?!"_ Tom hisses. "Before everyone in this whole friggin' place hears us!"

"That's what you're concerned about?! There's a man _dying-"_

Tom stops abruptly and turns around. "Make a choice. Right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can go save that dirty piece of shit or you can stay here and keep your job. Choose carefully. It's not like he's worth saving; that motherfucker has never earned his own money in his life. He's _greedy."_

Nick grows even paler. "That's not... You know I need this job. Come on, Tom. You can't-"

"What a fucking asshole," Shane comments. Ryan nods.

"Oh I can't?" Tom challenges. "I'm calling the shots here, pal. Now shut the fuck up and do your job."

Nick's mouth opens and shuts. He takes a deep, steadying breath. "Fine," he says quietly. "But one day you'll have to answer for what you've done. The Lord is watching."

Tom raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Then where is he when all those people are starving? Who's helping them, huh?" He turns his head. In the distance, a figure is approaching. "She's coming. Now shut it, Nick. This is your last chance." 

He sits down at one of the chairs in the center of the lobby. Nick follows. The woman is blonde, in her mid-forties, with dark bags under her eyes and sallow skin. Her face brightens when she sees the men, who stand up from their chairs when she enters.

"Good evening, Miss Ophelia," Tom says smoothly as he extends his hand. She shakes it. "This is my assistant, Nick." Nick smiles weakly. "We've been so looking forward to this meeting."

"Thanks, Tom. Nice to meet you, Nick. Me as well." All three people take a seat. Nick’s crosses his legs; his knee bounces up and down. He reaches into his pocket and wipes his brows with a handkerchief.

"So what is it specifically that you're seeking a loan for, Miss?” Tom inquires.

"Well, several things, actually," the woman says sheepishly. "After my husband left, we really had to cut back. But now, thanks to you, we can have all these amazing things we've never had before. Dishwashers, vacuums... I can't imagine what it'd be like to have my own laundry machine-!" she gushes.

"For a price," Tom reminds her.

Her expression sobers. "Of course. Yes, I'd happily agree to a payment plan. I do have steady employment as a seamstress, so you won't have to worry about my income-"

"We're not.”

"Oh." Ophelia looks surprised. "I brought my bank statements, if you want to see..."

Tom waves his hand dismissively. "No need. Just sign here, here, and here." He holds out a document.

Ophelia is hesitant. "Um, well, I was planning to take a few days to think about all this..."

"One time only deal, ma'am. C'mon, we do this all the time for people like yourself. You deserve something nice."

"Okay..." she says doubtfully. Nick looks like he's about to say something, but Tom stomps on his foot. Nick shuts his mouth. Ophelia signs the paper.

"That can't be good," Ryan comments.

The three stand up from their chairs and shake hands once more before Ophelia walks out the doors and heads out into the night.

“Well, I’m glad we can help her...” Nick starts, “but she’s a single mother with four kids. I don’t know why you lent her all that. And she’s a seamstress, she can’t afford-”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Excuse me?”

Tom shrugs. “She’s happy, we collect the interest, she defaults, we take the stuff back and more.”

“What...? That’s not what I learned in... you’re setting her up to fail!”

“So? Not my fault the stupid woman chose to buy a fucking laundry machine instead of feeding her kids.”

“You disgust me.”

“I _employ_ you.”

Nick clenches his fists before his eyes widen. “The man, I have to go and check-” He runs out of the hotel.

Tom shakes his head and sits back down, looking over the document.

“I have no words...” Ryan says.

“I have some,” Shane retorted. “This asshole says a _homeless man_ is greedy, when he’s here selling shitty loans? Fuck this.”

“That guy said something about ‘all those poor people...’ This has gotta be the Great Depression, or right before it.”

“So we went back in time again?”

“Looks like it. That man...”

“He’s dead, Ryan,” Shane says numbly. “He has to be dead. There’s nothing we can do now. Let’s just...” he turns the camera. It points at the elevator. The silver doors are open wide. “Ryan, look!”

Ryan sighs. “That’s nice, I guess. Seems like the Hellevator showed us what it wanted to show us.”

“Hellevator? Nice one.” Shane’s laugh sounds forced.

Ryan starts walking towards the elevator. “C’mon, man. Let’s go. This nightmare’s gotta end eventually.”

Shane follows. “Onto negative four, because the fun never ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is the point of all this?


End file.
